Vrusk
Physical Description: Vrusk look like large insects. Eight legs grow from their abdomen, four on each side. Their torso is upright in front of the abdomen. The torso is humanoid, with two arms connected at the shoulders. The head is above the shoulders. Vrusk hands are circular pads with five fingers spaced evenly around the edge. A Vrusk’s shoulders are double-jointed, so they can rotate their arms in a full circle without straining any muscles. They can reach any point on their abdomen or behind their backs easily. Averaging about 4 feet 5 inches tall and long (+2d6), and weighing about 180 lb (x(1d4)lb). A Vrusk’s body is covered by a carapace (hard shell). This shell is jointed at the Vrusk’s elbows, hips, knees, etc. The carapace protects the Vrusk from bruises, cuts, scratches and other minor injuries. Unlike insects, Vrusk have an internal skeleton to support their bodies. Young Vrusk have a blue carapace with bright orange near the joints. As the Vrusk gets older, it ’s carapace changes to dull green with yellow joints. Vrusk have large eyes that are protected by a hard, clear covering. The mouth is surrounded by four eating mandibles. The two larger mandibles hold food while the small ones tear it apart and place it in the mouth. They are omnivores. Vrusk have lungs, and breathe through many small nostrils under their abdomens. This arrangement makes it difficult for Vrusk to swim. Vrusk have very good colour vision, but they see more of the short wavelengths (orange and red). Their sense of smell is centred in their antennae, and is slightly better than a human’s. They also can touch with their antennae. Their hearing is about the same as a human’s. Vrusk speak by combining clicks produced by their mandibles and buzzes produced by a plate in their mouths. They are capable of understanding almost any language, but must wear a throat translator that translates their clicks and buzzes into speech that other species can understand. Personality: Vrusk are hard-working and practical. Their society is organised around independent corporations. To a Vrusk, the company he works for is his family and his nation. The company determines everything about the Vrusk’s life; who he lives with, what his job is, where he travels, etc. Vrusk give their company name before their personal name. Vrusk have two types of corporations: Conglomerates and trade houses. Conglomerates have business interests in many areas. A single conglomerate might have divisions that build computers, operate farms, train lawyers and setup colonies. A Vrusk that works for a conglomerate usually works for only one division, and might not even know what other divisions the company owns. Trade houses, which are more common in the Empire, specialise in one type of business. Because al Vrusk working for a trade house do the same work, trade houses usually work together. For example, a trade house that builds farming equipment would hire accountants from an accounting house to keep their financial records. Business between companies is regulated by laws that are so complex no one besides Vrusk have ever fully understood them. Vrusk also love beauty, harmony and order. The goal of most Vrusk is to become wealthy, collect art and live in peace. Their love for beauty makes them unwilling to get into fights that do not involve their company. However Vrusk that are defending their company will do anything to remove the threat permanently. Vrusk adventurers, however, do not belong to a company. Some are independent businessmen, some are company employees who were fired and some are just too rebellious to put up with company rules. A few start their own companies and eventually become leaders in their communities. History & Relations: The Vrusk were discovered several hundred years ago, at their Homeworld K’Tsa’Kar, they had spread to several surrounding systems and had a small business oriented empire of their own. They soon became friends and neighbours to the Dragon Empire for their financial savvy, and company oriented society, brought business, skills and trade deals that were much sought after. They have had a sporadic history of their own, frought with many interstellar scale attempted hostile takeovers, and it is believed t hey knew of the Dragon Empire for several decades before making contact, for their neighbours frightened them, more so since Mezzenbone has been in charge. Fortunately the Vrusk company leaders were smart and made sure the Dragon Empire had many important financial reliances and trade deals ongoging so that the Dragon Empire could not afford, literally to attack the Vrusk race. Vrusk Lands: Vrusk dwell in an area of Space called the Vrusk Trade Federation, it is made up of their homeworld K’Tsa’Kar and several neighbouring systems. These worlds are filled with splendour and Aesthetic beauty and wonders that inspire all who visit them. These worlds are also filled with business and company and conglomeracy headquarters and offices. Religion: The Vrusk are not overly religious, but religion is an aspect of their society as with many others. Companies and Conglomerates tend to adopt a particular god as the groups patron, and have temples included in their office buildings. By far the most common god is the Merchant in Vrusk society. Vrusk Racial Traits: +2 DEX, +2 CHA, -2 INT As all Vrusk are dextrous, organised & practical, but have trouble reasoning without direction. Medium size: As medium sized creatures the Vrusk have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Vrusk base speed is: 40 feet +2 Racial bonus to: Bluff, Diplomacy, Appraise and Sense Motive Vrusk Carrying Capacity: All Vrusk have a Carry capacity 50% greater than it normally is for their strength, due to their octopedal form. Low-light vision: Vrusk can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. Vrusk have a Natural Armor: Bonus of +4, from their Carapace. Any armor made for a Vrusk must be specially made and costs 50% more than a normal suit of armor of the same type. Double Jointed: All Vrusk are double jointed and ambidextrous, and as such gain the Ambidextrous FEAT for free at 1st level. Automatic languages: Vrusk and Common (Understanding only) Favoured Class: Any Effective Character level: +1 Category:Vrusk Category:Natural creature Category:Insectoids